My Falling Star and Your False Hope
by Suri Hatake
Summary: She was use to having to move from village to village just to survive in the world. But when she finally came to Konohagakure, would this move be her last? Will later contain yaoi and yuri making the rating go up.


**My Falling Star and Your False Hope**

**By: Suri Hatake **

**Author's Note:**This is an original fanfic inspired by a friend of mine so please enjoy!! XD

**Disclaimer:**I do not own any of Masashi Kishimoto's Naruto characters but I do own two of the OC characters featured in this story.

------------------

**Chapter One: Here it Starts**

------------------

_Run, run, and don't stop! Don't turn around! Just keep running and whatever you do, don't look back!!!_

The young girl walked through the crowds, long jet black hair dancing side from to side. Her pale skin gave off what color it had under her red trimmed mesh shirt with a colar that wrapped around her neck showing her bare shoulders. The mesh was over-laid by a white shirt that hung low on her shoulders, came only to the bending of arms and had a zipper that ran from the top-middles of the shirt and wrapped around her right side. Her capri like pant, a royal blue, showed more red trimmed mesh underneath and were accompained by a black pair of the traditional shinobi shoes.

It had only been two days since she ahd arrived in Konohagakure no Satou and yet she still hadn't found this damn tower everyone had told her to go to. Stopping, the girl unraveled the scroll she had held in her hands and began studying it.

_Where the hell is he?_

"You lost?"

Surprised that somoone would actually talk to her and having curiousity win the best, the girl looked up only to see a young, tall, rather tanned brunette who had his hair pulled into a high ponytail. A scar ran from one cheek, across his nose, and to the other.

"No."

She glanced back down studying the scroll as the young brunette lightly scratched the edge of his scar, blocking her light source. This time she flared her crimson eyes at him with a jet black eyebrow raised.

"New student eh?"

"Your point?"

"You'll be looking for the Hokage then."

"Thanks."

Rolling her eyes the girl walked around the male continuing on.

"Other way."

Annoyed, she stopped once again before turning back around to face the now smiling male.

"Name's Umino Iruka."

The male proclaimed pointing to himself.

"Well _Iruka, _unless you're actually going to…"

"I'd be glad to."

Iruka walked over taking the scroll from the girl's hand and studying it.

"Well _Hiburashi Rayne_, today is your lucky day."

Rayne sighed heavily as she placed a hand on her hip.

"There's no need for you to go to the Hokage."

"Why not?"

Iruka smiled proudly causing Rayne to look at him as if he were pyschotic.

"Cause I'm your teacher!"

In disbelief, Rayne snatched and reopened the scroll glaring at it and then back at Iruka. Taking the scroll back, the brunette shook his head, a smile still framing his face.

"Follow me."

As Rayne followed Iruka through the bustling town, she began to realize that every now and then, the brunette would look back, over his shoulder and just smile at her. In response, Rayne would just throw her head at the ground almost in disgust.

Soon the pair arrived at a small house; two leveled at the least.

Pulling out a set of keys, Iruka unlocked the door allowing his young guest and himself to enter. Once in, the younf female immediately went to work examining her surroundings, smirking to herself while Iruka headed into the kitchen.

"You're single."

Iruka poked his head out of the kitchen an unsure smile framing his face.

"That easy to read eh?"

Continuing her little investigation, Rayne strolled through the living room picking up some of the things that either sat on the coffe table which lay in the middle of the floor or on the flip-top desk which was pushed against the wall by the door.

"So...what exactly are we doing here?"

"Well,"

The male exited the kitchen drying his hands.

"...I was expecting you two days ago."

"Something came up."

"Heh, anyway you'll be staying with me for the time being."

Rayne's crimson eyes glared at Iruka.

"What are you talkin' about?"

"I've read your profile---and so has the Third."

"And...?"

"Lord Hokage believes it's best you stay with me..."

"Why? I have a home."

"I know this, but we believe, like I said before, that you stay here with me. You're gonna need a guardian to look over you. Like a parent."

Just then it felt like a needle had been shot through one side of her head and out the other. Rayne lowered her head as she falled her fist.

"Tell me something I don't know."

Iruka's eyes played a silent sorrow song as he too looked down regretting what he had said.

Next the the young female knew, she felt masculine arms wrap around her-compared to his- petite body. All she could see was the forest green of his vest. All she feel was the warmth of his body yet, why did she feel so cold?

"I'm sorry, Rayne. I shouldn't have said anything. It wasn't my place."

Rayne wanted to push Iruka away and run like she had done so many times before, but she couldn't.

She wanted to be held.

Rayne sat on the window sill looking up at the night sky. As hard as she tried the female couldn't go to sleep. She would lie in one position and then switch to another in less than a minute.

_Why? Most of the time it's so easy. _

Sighing Rayne closed her eyes.

---

"_Mommy, why are there so many of them?"_

_The little girl looked up at her mother, curiousity dancing in her eyes._

"_Because if there was only one---that one star would be so lonely."_

"_Well how come there can't be just one huge star?"_

_The young woman watched as her daughter expander her little arms laughing lightly._

"_Hmm…I don't know. What do you think?"_

_The young woman looked over at her husband and a young boy who sat not to far from her._

"_Well…if there was just one big star then there would be no room for the sun or moon. And with no room for the sun or moon, there would be no day or night."_

"_Oooh, I see!"_

"_Good."_

_The woman then kissed the little girl's head._

---

Rayne idly opened her eyes as she turned her attention to the rattling door knob.

"Shouldn't you be asleep? You've got a big day ahead of you."

"Yeah."

Taking on last look at the sky, Rayne climbed off the sill and headed for her bed.

_Why those memories?_

* * *

After slapping her alram clock off, Rayne sat up yawning and then stretching out her body in a cat like manner before climing out of bed and heading into the bathroom across the hall. Already in the shower, she stood the both hands on the wall letting the warm water run through her hair, over her shoulders and down her spine.Finishing her morning shower and getting dressed, rayne headed downstairs only to see Iruka already up and dress, sitting at the kitchen table with a piece of toast hanging from his mouth and a few papers in his hands. 

"I was just about to get you."

"A lil late."

Rayne picked up a glass orange juice leaning herself against the counter.

"What are you lookin' at?"

"Smuff."

Muffled Iruka as he set the toast down looking up at the clock.

"Bout time to go."

"Go where?'

"The ninja Academy of course."

The young female stopped in the middle of taking another drink. Her eyes now pinned on Iruka, the glass still at her parting lips. Taking the drink, Rayne set the glass down behind her and crossed her arms.

"Let's get one thing straight. I don't plan on staying in this village very long. So in other words there's no point in me goin'."

Setting his things down, Iruka stood, walked over to Rayne grabbing her by her hand and walking out the kitchen dragging the young female along with him.

"But your say doesn't matter."

* * *

Once again the pair walked through the town, headed towards the academy, Rayne, not in the happiest of moods. 

"If I must be stuck with you and whoever, what's it like?"

"The academy or the class?"

"Let's go with class."

The brunette chuckled as he lightly brushed his nose with his thumb.

"Well, the class entirely is all right, but if you're talkin' about an individual student...that's a different story."

_Great, I'll be stuck with a class of..._

But the female's train of thought was cut short when a voice interrupted.

"Iruka!!"

Both swung around only to see a young male, silver hair cut to his shoulders, a kind face, and a matching Chuunin and Jounin uniform similar to Iruka's.

"Mizuki? What are you doin' here...?"

"You should see for yourself."

Just as the two were about to take off the silver haired male paused catching a glimsp of Rayne staring at him with a raised eyebrow.

"And this is...?'

Pausing also, Iruka looked at Rayne first and then Mizuki.

"Rayne, Mizuki, Mizuki, Rayne."

The two gave each other a quick nod before the trio took off once again, Mizuki leading the way.

* * *

A mob of people, mixture of mainly Chuunin and Jounin, stood beneath the Hokage monument in awe ans anger as they watched a young boy paint the monument with random doodles and comments. Insults and angry cries were heard as the Third Hokage appeared from the crowd and looked up at the boy shaking his head in shame.

_If only they saw you for the hero you were..._Sandaime sighed as he stood with his hands behind his back listening to the many ninja around him for anything close to or even positive about the boy.

"I'll give the boy some credit, but who in the hell uses 'poo' anymore? I mean, whatever happened to the good four letter words like sh--"

But Rayne was quickly cut off when Iruka slapped his hand over her mouth while making his way over to the hokage.

"Lord hokage the Third...I can't apologize enough..."

The young girl rolled her eyes as she watched the old man turn around to face the two.

_Suck up..._

"Oh! Is that you Iruka...? Ah, and this must be Rayne."

Pushing Iruka's hand down, Rayne released herself putting her hands on her hips.

"What's it to ya?"

"Rayne! Did you forget who you're talking to?!"

"Pfft, of course not. I just don't care."

Sweat streaming down his face, Iruka rubbed the back of his head hoping he wouldn't be penalized for the young girl's actions later.

"Yet again...I apologize Lord Hokage."

"Heh, no worries, but...it's not her you should be worrying about...it's him."

"Oh, right. What do you think you're doing, you baka!! Get down form there and get back to class!" The brunette yelled resting a leg on the railing.


End file.
